1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposing device including an elongated optical head in which light emitting portions each of which emits light are arranged, a method of manufacturing the exposing device, and an image forming apparatus including the exposing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as an exposing device which exposes a photoconductive body to be used in an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a unit in which an LED head (an optical head) having an elongated shape in which light emitting portions such as LEDs (light emitting diodes) are arranged is fixed to a supporting member has hitherto been known. A method of fixing the optical head (an exposing optical system) to the supporting member by an adhesive has been known.
Incidentally, since the above mentioned optical head is arranged near the photoconductive body in an image forming apparatus, it is susceptible to have an impact at the time of attaching or detaching (mounting or dismounting) the photoconductive body or a developer unit which supplies a developer to the photoconductive body. Therefore, as an adhesive for fixing the optical head to the supporting member, an adhesive which has a predetermined elasticity after hardening, for absorbing the shock is sometimes used.